hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Babimyna
Babimyna (バビマイナ, Babimaina) is a high-ranking soldier in the Royal Army of the Kakin Empire, and one of the personal soldiers of Prince Benjamin. He is now among Prince Woble's bodyguards under direct orders from Prince Benjamin, after Vincent committed suicide.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 364 Appearance Babimyna is a young man with fair, curly hair with a faded sides haircut. He wears the standard Kakin military attire of zipper jacket, pants, and dark combat boots. He wears an earpiece in his left ear. Personality Babimyna is a quiet and composed individual, with decent analytical and tactical abilities. Although normally inexpressive and unfathomable, impatience can cause him to make dramatic hand gestures.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 367 He has shown indifference when people try to work with him, and often shrugs them off when they pat his shoulder.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 366Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 370 He was also a bit empathetic towards Queen Oito's state after the death of Prince Momoze, leading to him moving to another room and lifting his En to keep her at ease.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 368 Background As one of the First Prince's soldiers, Babimyna graduated from Kakin's Royal Military Academy and became a part of his army.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 373 Plot Succession Contest arc Babimyna is among the fourteen soldiers that Prince Benjamin sent to act as both spies and bodyguards to the other princes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 363 After Vincent's confrontation with Prince Woble's bodyguards Kurapika and Bill and his subsequent death, Prince Benjamin sends Babimyna as Vincent's replacement. According to the prince, the mission is of absolute importance and failure would not be tolerated. Kurapika informs Babimyna that he, with Queen Oito and the prince, would go to Prince Zhang Lei's rooms after his invitation, but Babimyna refuses to go along, preferring to stay and wait within Prince Woble's room with Bill.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 365 Later, the entourage returns with two of Prince Zhang Lei's bodyguards and one from the Second Queen Duazul. Slakka recognizes Babimyna as someone from Prince Benjamin's soldiers and confides that Babimyna should watch over Sakata. Babimyna agrees, and as Slakka walks away, he brushes off Slakka's friendly tap on the shoulder. Prince Tubeppa's guard Maor arrives for Kurapika's explanation about Nen in the guards room. Babimyna insists that the queen and prince should be present as well. When Queen Oito notices a cockroach in the same room, Babimyna observes Kurapika's reaction, and is surprised when Kurapika is willing to reveal Bill's ability to manipulate the insect. Babimyna watches as Bill displays his ability and thinks to himself that he should learn about Kurapika's ability next. As the queen takes notes on what she sees through Little Eye, Babimyna deduces she is using Nen, but he is unable to make out what she writes with his En. He is surprised to hear her scream and try to prevent Momoze's assassination, offering to help Kurapika contact the operator, and he later confronts her about it. Oito merely replies she has nothing to say to someone so caught up in the succession game he'd stand by while someone's daughter is murdered. Upon hearing that, Babimyna leaves the room with the other princes' bodyguards and lifts his En. Nine hours later, he comes running when he hears Oito scream, but Kurapika tells him to stand down, claiming she merely had a nightmare. He casts a glance over his shoulder at Kurapika and Oito before obeying.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 369 Not long afterwards, he watches Kurapika's Nen lessons. A fellow private soldier of Prince Benjamin, Furykov, approaches him and asks for his assessment of the fourteenth prince's force. When Furykov asks him why he removed his En, Babimyna refuses to answer the question. Furykov demands information about Kurapika and the others, and Babimyna states he has no information about Woble's Guardian Spirit Beast and Bill's ability, although he believes Kurapika to be the one capable of extracting confessions. He concludes by saying he has no definite assessment yet, but plans to have it ready by the next banquet. After Furykov gives him a friendly tap on the shoulder, Babimyna brushes it off. Following Loberry's sudden outburst, Babimyna witnesses the death of Barrigen at the hands of four snake-like beasts. He quietly observes Kurapika's reaction, confiding that he knows the attacker is not one of the princes' Guardian Spirit Beasts. When Kurapika retreats to Oito's room for 15 minutes, Babimyna does not follow him, prompting Furykov to demand an explanation. Babimyna is annoyed by the latter's insinuations.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 371 After the lesson he listens to Kurapika's conversation with Hanzo. He gives his silent consent when Kurapika tacitly asks for permission to talk about the Nen ability affecting Room 1013 to answer Sakata's question.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 374 On the 7th day of the voyage, Babimyna is still surveying Kurapika's Nen training, during which a rumbling and a large surge of powerful aura can be felt for the second time.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 382 The following day, after Kurapika states that he has no reason to use the results of Water Divination to hurt the chances of higher-ranked princes, Furykov comments that his honesty is refreshing, prompting Babimyna to remark that they had guessed as much. Furykov wonders if Babimyna should switch with Rihan since they know that Kurapika is a Specialist, but his interlocutor retorts that Predator should be saved for Guardian Spirit Beasts. Furykov confirms that Rihan is currently monitoring Prince Tubeppa, although her Nen Beast has yet to show itself, possibly due to being as cautious as its host. Babimyna comments that he should view it as Rihan's presence suppressing it, which to Furykov sounds like he is making justifications for himself. Babimyna points out that if Woble's Guardian Spirit Beast does not show itself, there is nothing he can do. He suggests that its failure to show itself might be due, among other factors, to the prince's age or to it possessing a counteractive ability. He concludes that since only one week has passed since departure, they do not need to take any drastic measures.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 386 When Kurapika calls Ladiolus to the main bedroom to take the Water Divination test, Babimyna thinks that if she comes out a Nen user, the only possibility is that Kurapika has used a Manipulation ability to semi-force her Aura Nodes open. He whispers a comment to Furykov on how Kurapika doles out information to further his goals. Furykov's statement that Ladiolus is not being controlled despite the increase in her aura flow leads Babimyna to conclude that Kurapika used a Specialization ability, but that, since he has five chains, it is only one of the several he has. After Maor is summoned, Babimyna determines that he himself would need to be cautious against a trained combatant with that much aura. Speculating that Kurapika intends to repeat his training with new students in the future, he wonders how he can stop him.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 388 Abilities & Powers Babimyna has received military training. He has proven time and time again to be very observant and analytical. Nen Babimyna is a Nen user, although his superior Balsamilco believes him to be less knowledgeable than Hunters in that regard. His Nen ability has yet to be disclosed, but it is known to be counteractive. He is revealed to know at least En which covers the entire quarters of Prince Woble, and which he can maintain for at least several minutes without strain. However, his control is not so refined to discern what a person inside his range is writing. Quotes * (To Queen Oito) "Your Majesty. May I ask you a question? There were no benefits to you by crying out. Why did you do it...?" * "Sakata, let's go. Leave Kurapika in charge. The queen can't rest with us in here. I'll talk to Slakka, too." * (To Furykov, when asked why he released his En) "It's none of your business." Translations around the World References Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:First Prince Benjamin's Personal Soldiers Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers